officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KKXR
KKXR (92.5 MHz, "92-5 KXR") is a commercial FM radio station licensed to Cypress, Texas and broadcasts to the Greater Houston area. The station airs a '90s Hits format and is owned by XS Radio Group. KKXR's main competitor is KQQL. History Early Years The station signed on at 92.5 FM in August 1962 as KLVL-FM, Houston's first Spanish language FM station, "La Voz Latina". In 1969, the station's original owner, Felix Morales sold the station for $175,000 in cash to Sudbrink Broadcasting. The call letters were changed to KFMZ, its transmitter facilities located on the top of the Pasadena State Bank building, operating with 15 kilowatts effective radiated power. Soon after, the calls were changed to KYED (on air moniker was "Keyed"), airing paid religious programming during the day and oldies at night. Beautiful/AC "Kind 92"/"Kind 92.5" KYND After upgrading to a powerful 93,700–watt signal atop the new Shell Plaza in 1971 to cover the entire Houston market, the station changed its call letters to KYND ("Kind 92") and adopted the syndicated Beautiful Music format of Stereo Radio Productions. Soon after this upgrade, Sudbrink sold KYND for over $2 million, over a tenfold return on his original investment. KYND grew to be the dominant beautiful music outlet in Houston, and in 1976 became the first FM radio station to top the Houston radio ratings. After evolving from beautiful music into adult contemporary in the '80s, "Kind 92.5" maintained a strong presence in the Houston ratings that would last into the 2000s. Hot AC "Y92-5" In January 2009, KYND flipped to Hot AC as "Y92-5". In response, Tropical KRMH (now KIAH-FM) "Rumba 93.3" flipped to adult contemporary as "Q93.3" the following month. With the Hot AC format, KYND hovered in the middle of the ratings books. AAA "Indie 92.5" In 2011, KYND flipped to AAA/Alternative as "Indie 92.5". While this format enjoyed moderate success, the appeal eventually faded and XS Radio Group acquired and flipped KYND to classic rock as "92-5 The Loop" in 2016. Classic Rock "92-5 The Loop" XS Radio Group acquired and flipped KYND to classic rock as "92-5 The Loop" in 2016 and the KHLP call letters followed soon after. The first two songs on "92-5 The Loop" were "For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)" by AC/DC and "Turn Up the Radio" by Autograph. 90s Hits "92-5 KXR" After three years and stagnant ratings in the market saturated classic rock format, XS flipped to '90s Hits "92-5 KXR" on September 9th, 2019 at noon. The last songs on "The Loop" were "Knockin' On Heaven's Door" by Guns N Roses, "The Final Countdown" by Europe, "Lovesong" by The Cure and "Mary Jane's Last Dance" by Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers. The first song on "92-5 KXR" was 2 Unlimited's "Get Ready for This". Category:92.5 FM Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Radio stations established in 1962 Category:XS Radio Group Category:Classic Hits radio stations Category:1990s radio stations Category:90s Hits radio stations